5 Days
by KimieArato
Summary: Either cupid has gone ballistic or there is something in the water because everyone seems to be bitten by the love bug. The span of 5 days feels like an eternity and a half for Makoto, and the first domino to tip is Haruka. [pretty much includes every single character, also written pretty hastily because it was just a request on tumblr]
1. Haruka Nanase

_Either cupid has gone ballistic or there is something in the water because everyone seems to be bitten by the love bug. The span of 5 days feels like an eternity and a half for Makoto, and the first domino to tip is Haruka._

* * *

**:Monday:**

The weekend felt like a blur and before Makoto knew it, it was Monday. And so, the week began as it usually did; a study session with his best friend. The night was young and the two sat in Haruka's living room. Silently, they began their studies. Not much happened for quite time. Haruka put his pencil down which caused Makoto to glance up through his glasses.

"I'll have a dinner prepared." He said in a barely audible tone. Makoto smiled thankfully and turned his attention back to his textbook. Haruka had been in the kitchen for a while, longer than he had expected. When he heard the clinking of plates, he half expected Haruka to come out with a smorgasbord of mackerel dishes. Much to his surprise, Haruka comes out, sporting his apron, with two plates of _yakisoba_. Makoto took off his glasses and cooed.

"Wow, Haru! It looks delicious! But I hope you didn't spend too much time preparing this." He cleared off the table and placed their textbooks off to the side.

"It's no big deal. Tonight's a special occasion." Haruka shrugged.

"Huh? Special occasion?" Makoto furrowed his brows and looked at his friend who simply placed the plates down. "Haru?"

Haruka stayed silent.

After finishing dinner, which Makoto thought was probably the best meal he's ever had with Haruka, the two continued with their homework. By the time Makoto actually finished his last equation, his brain was ready to burst. He ruffled his own hair and fell backwards onto the floor with an exasperated sigh.

From across the kotatsu, Makoto heard Haruka mumble something. He sat up and held a hand to his ear, smiling. Haruka pressed his lips into a thin line and looked down. He suggested they watch a movie.

"Sure!" Makoto smiles, "Which one?"

Haruka just shrugs and walks towards his room. Makoto follows.

Without speaking any words, Haruka put the DVD in and presses play.

Makoto sat down and leaned against Haruka's bed, Haruka did the same.

It didn't take very long to get a sense of just exactly what kind of movie it was.

Before the first 10 minutes have passed, he already had his hands up covering half of his face. The dark scenes, the creepy music, and the eerie characters were all giving him heart palpitations. The unsuspecting girl walked through the house. Her flashlight inconveniently running out of battery. She opens the door, slowly and it's utterly torturous for poor Makoto. As soon as the music paused, Makoto knew it was coming. Delivering what it promised, the murderer popped out of nowhere and violently murdered the innocent character. Makoto screamed and buried his face in Haruka's shoulder. His sweatshirt providing the perfect shield from the horror.

"H-haru," he mumbles into the fabric, "how about we study some more? Or play kingdom hearts? Or, or watch _paint dry_?"

Just then, Makoto felt Haruka's arm wrap around his shoulder and squeeze him tight. There was a pause.

He hummed in confusion and lifted his head to look at Haruka. He was biting the inside of his cheek and his ears are beat red from what Makoto could see.

"Is everything okay?" he asked worried.

He watched Haruka's adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard. He turned to Makoto, looking him straight in the eye. Makoto started at the sudden change in mood and leaned back a bit. They sat there in that position for a few moments. Makoto turned his lip up in a nervous, questioning smile.

Haruka's upper lip stiffened and his eyes were filled with determination. He grasped Makoto firmly by the shoulders and took in a deep breath, "You are very special to me and even though you aren't as special as water I still think you are wonderful and I really like you and the times when I get a new suit and nobody else notices but you do make me really happy and lets be more than friends."

Makoto opened his mouth and took a breath in, closed it, opened it, and closed it again as he let the breath out.

He was pretty much dumbstruck seeing as 1) That's the most Haruka has ever spoken ever, and 2) What the _what_?

"I uh, that's um," Makoto's heart was beating a mile a minute, he mustered what he thought was an appropriate expression and-in fear of hurting his dear friend's feelings-said, "W-well, thanks?"

He close his eyes to smile bigger, hoping to shake off whatever this situation was. As soon as he did, however, Haruka pulled at his shoulders and their mouths came crashing into each other.

It was a bit painful, awkward, and their noses _smooshed_ each other. Makoto's eyes popped wide while Haruka's closed contently. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he moved his hands frantically. His mind sped at lighting speed and his inner voice screamed incoherent nonsense.

Finally coming to a decision, Makoto's hands landed on Haruka's shoulders and he pushed away. Their kiss departed with a loud smacking noise.

"Haru!" Makoto said exasperated and confused. His expression mimicked a "What in God's green earth is going on?" look, or something similar at least.

"I was comforting you from the scary murderer." Haruka said with a blank expression. His eyes staring right the other's.

"Comf-" Makoto, face burning, stood up suddenly with his hands straight at his sides. His fists clenched and unclenched, not really knowing how to hold them. "I," he thought of the only thing that came to mind and bowed, "I have to go."

And without even looking at Haruka, he rushed out the room, through the hallway, grabbed his shoes (definitely not bothering to put them on), and booked it out the door.

Haruka sat there, expression unchanged, and listened to Makoto hurriedly leave. When he finally hears the door shut, the corners of his mouth turn up ever so slightly.

Makoto laid in his bed, staring at his ceiling contemplating if that had actually happened. His lips tingled where Haruka had kissed him as he lightly ran his finger along them. And at that very thought-a kiss-Makoto shut his eyes tight. With an embarassed grown, he grabbed a pillow and burried his face in it. Knowing his voice wouldn't carry now, Makoto yelled into the fluff, "What the **_hell_** just happened?!"

**:End of Monday:**


	2. Gou Matsuoka

**:Tuesday:**

Makoto was a bit on edge this day, but the shock of it all had pretty much sunk in.

He was dreading to see Haruka in class. However, he was shocked to see that his friend was acting as if nothing happened.

They greet like usual outside their houses. They walked together in silence. Once they reach school and their classroom, Makoto nervously says, "Well..."

Haruka glances at him, expressionless, and doesn't say anything. He simply sits down, ready for roll call.

Makoto took this behavior (normal behavior, that is) as sympathy for his foolishness of yesterday, so he plays along. He acts normal and plays the role of mother for everyone once again. Of course, he thought scolding himself, it must have been a joke.

Yeah, Haruka playing a joke. Okay, Makoto.

The rest of the day goes on as usual too. The team has practice, and Makoto was, unsurprisingly, a bit off. His times were all wrong, and his breathing rhythm was out of sync. When Gou blew the final whistle and thanked the boys for the practice, she called out to Makoto. "Could you stay for a while after you change? I'd like to talk to you."

Makoto had a dreading feeling he knew why; it was to yell at him about not having his head in the "game".

Once he had changed and grabbed his bag, he met Gou in the area between the locker room and the pool's fence.

Much to his surprise (was it just him, or was he surprised a lot lately?) it was just the contrary. Gou stood and talked to Makoto about random swimming business. Upcoming competition dates and practice schedules and the like. In her long monologue, she reminded him of the joint practice for tomorrow. And the conversation pretty much played out like that.

Makoto stands there, nodding and smiling, chiming in where needed. Makoto assumed the conversation was over when Gou suddenly paused and cleared her throat.

He was just about ready to say his goodbye when she held her clip board up, covering her face up to her nose. Makoto pursed his lips, confused.

"W-well, um, so, Makoto-_senpai_," she half-whispered in the tiniest voice Makoto had ever heard from her, "I've noticed that you have been a little off today,"

Makoto sighed and nodded. He knew this was coming. He opened his mouth to speak but Gou continued, "So, I'm guessing something is bothering you."

"Wh-no, nothing at all! Please don't worry about me." Makoto lied with-what he thought was-a convincing smile.

Gou's expression quickly changed, from what Makoto could see, to nervousness. Her fingers rapped on the board. "If you need...If there's _anything_ I can do for you let me know, because..." She lifted the board up so her entire face was hidden behind it as she announced quite loudly, "Because I really, really like you _Senpai_."

Oh.

o H.

Wait.

Makoto felt her words hit him like a bus. There was silence, and his book bag slipped off of his shoulder and fell to the ground in a dull thud, "I beg your pardon?" he asked the clipboard, his voice cracking on the first syllable.

He heard her whimper as she mustered up the courage to speak again.

Her voice was even louder this time. It caused Makoto's hear to jump.

"Your pectorals are the perfectly chiseled. Your deltoids and triceps are so wonderfully sculpted. And not to mention your biceps are God's finest work. Makoto-_senpai_ is walking perfection!" And with that doozy, she reached in her pocket, grabbed a small gift, slammed it in his hand, and ran away yelling "You don't have to answer right away" over her shoulder.

Makoto stood for a moment while his synapses tried connecting.

Did that just...

Was he imagining...

He gave his head a little shake and looked down into his hand. It was a small chocolate "lucky cat" with a green ribbon tied around it's neck.

He breathed deeply and let his cheeks puff as he let it out. Picking up his bag, Makoto mumbled, "Well, now there's that."

**:End of Tuesday:**


	3. Rin Matsuoka and Aiichiro Nitori

**:Wednesday:**

Hump day felt ten times more exhausting then the beginning days of the week. Makoto knew by the end of the school day he'd be at _Samezuka_ Academy for a joint practice. Which he wasn't sure he was really emotionally or physically prepared for.

Throughout the day, much to his discomfort, both Haruka and Gou were still acting the same; as if every thing was hunky-dory and nothing was different. Makoto found himself wanting to address the elephant in the room, but being the shy guy he already was, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

And so, the school day finished just as if everything was right as rain. When, obviously, things were definitely not.

Upon reaching _Samezuka_, Makoto gave his face a small smack. He had to get himself out of this stupor if he was going to improve on his performance from yesterday. Of course, thinking of yesterday brought other memories that he gave the cold shoulder to.

He and his team mates, along with the _Samezuka_ team, all got dressed. Boys laughed, joked, argued, and the whole thing seemed sickeningly normal. Makoto pulled on his bathing suit in silence; his face turned towards the lockers. A loud whistle made him jump as the _Samezuka_ coach yelled for all of them to hustle out to the pool.

Makoto had been so caught up in his thoughts that he was not ready to leave just yet. He sighed and folded his school uniform and began stuffing it into his sports bag. The locker room grew quiet and he could hear the echoed splash of the first swimmers already beginning to warm up. He pushed his bag in the locker and was about to shut it when it began to shut by itself. He jumped and turned to his left to see Rin standing there. His arm was stretched out on the locker, fingers spread wide as he slammed the locker shut. The lock clanged against the metal and Makoto grabbed at it to stop it.

Rin's eyes were cast down at his feet, his brows furrowed, and his mouth in the usual frown.

"Ah, Rin!" Makoto smiled, he assumed he was angry with him. When was he not? "Sorry forrr," his eyes wandered momentarily as he searched for a good reason to be sorry and hoped it was correct, "not properly saying hi earlier. I've had a lot on my mind. It's great to see you...again..." His voice slowed as Rin looked up at him looking oddly flustered. His red eyes gleamed with a determination so painfully familiar that it made Makoto's stomach sink.

"Can I tell you something, um" Rin said in a mumble, "personal?"

Makoto smiled, a bit weakly, and nodded, "S-sure, Rin. You can tell me anything."

Rin bit his lower lip, and it made Makoto wonder if that actually hurt a lot.

"I wanted to tell you that, um," he sighed and stretched his back as he became frustrated at his words, "I look up to you alright?" He outstretched his hand holding his goggles and pointed a strong finger at Makoto.

"Oh." Makoto said dumbly.

Rin spun his goggles on his finger and turned to lean against the lockers. "Listen, I know I constantly babble about Haruka and his abilities," he stared straight ahead, avoiding Makoto's gaze, "When actually, I've been blinded by a shining talent. Your shining talent."

Makoto's expression flattened and he narrowed his eyes, confused. He felt a bit rude for reacting in such a way. But, he had had a rough week so far, so give him a break.

Rin ignored this and continued, "Will you," he cleared his throat and turned towards his friend, "take me under your wing?"

"Uhh,"

"I want to be just as good as you!"

Without warning, Rin grabbed Makoto roughly and pulled him into a tight embrace. Their bare skin pressed against each other and it made Makoto's heart pound obnoxiously in his chest. He held his arms out awkwardly for a moment, before relaxing just a bit. He pressed his lips into a thin line and pat Rin on the back a few times.

"I want you to teach me everything you know!" Rin spoke into his shoulder.

"Rin, you are much better than I am. What are you talking about?" Makoto went to pull away from the hug-thinking it was just one of those 1,2,3 okay we're done hugs- but Rin did not budge.

"Um." Makoto began to dread what was about to happen.

"Makoto, I," Rin's voice was softer and less forceful than usual.

He felt Rin begin to pull slowly away from the hug, but with that same hesitence that hinted at a certain action which Makoto wasn't 100% game on.

"Ohh, wow! Would you look at the time?!" He exclaimed, pointing to the wall with no clock on it, "We better get going!" Makoto lightly pushed Rin away, who showed a very hurt expression on his face, and practically ran out into the pool area.

_'Oh my God. oh my God. Has everyone gone insane?!' _he thought as he pulled his swim cap over his hair.

* * *

Thank the heavens practice went about as usual. Makoto's times were a bit off in the beginning, but not as much as yesterday. He tried his very best to avoid eye contact with Rin, who he felt staring at him the entire time. As he jumped into the pool and grabbed the side railing, his mind was screaming 'stop it! stop it!' because he knew Rin was just off to the side boring holes into him. As the whistle blew, Makoto pressed off the edge and began his laps.

He managed to choke on water as it shot up his nose and lose his goggles as he turned.

Perfect.

But other than that, practice _did_ go about normally. In fact, Makoto eventually ended up setting a new personal best. This was enough to get his spirits up.

The teams were wrapping up and members were given specific duties. The pool was going to be vacant for a while because _Samezuka_ was going to a different location to train. So, the pool needed to be covered. The coach pointed at Nitori, who nervously bounced, and told him to retrieve the pool cover from the shed.

"B-by myself, sir?" He squeaked.

The coach just scoffed and continued to give boys assignments.

Makoto was waiting to be given a duty when he felt a small presence behind him

"Um," Nitori's small voice called out, "Mr. Tachibana, um, sir?"

Makoto turned and looked down to see him blushing and avoiding eye contact. He looked like a small, begging puppy. "Would y-you please help me get the cover? It's pretty heavy and I don't want to ask Matsuoka-_senpai_ for any help because he might get upset."

Makoto laughed and agreed to help out. And so, the two walked out to the pool supply shed.

The whole thing is a cluttered mess so they have to, begrudgingly, move some things to actually get to the rolled up cover. They successfully dragged it halfway out the shed when Nitori suddenly announced, "Oh! I don't think the skimmer head is in the pool! I'll get that too." He dropped his end of the cover and grabbed a stool. He placed it to the side of the shelf and reached to the top one to feel around for it.

Makoto stood off to the side of Nitori patiently, ready to offer any help if needed.

Nitori, still unsuccessfully finding what he searched for, began to start a conversation. It was small talk; swimming, school, some family stuff. Nothing special. Makoto could sense Nitori's growing anxiety as he couldn't find the skimmer. His voice quivered nervously as he talked about something totally unrelated.

After a few moments, Nitori happily and thankfully exclaimed that he found the skimmer. He held it up in a victory pose.

There was a pause and he then said quietly, "You know, you are such cool and collected guy."

"Oh, well, not really..."

"I wish I could have that kind of control over my own emotions. I'm always a blubbering mess."

"It's a lot harder than you'd think..." Makoto said a bit somberly.

Nitori, still on the stepping stool, waved Makoto over.

"Hm? Oh." Makoto leaves his spot and comes over to his small friend, who was now at the same height as he was.

Makoto was about to ask what he needed help with when suddenly Nitori leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

As if he had just stepped on hot coals, Makoto leaped back. His back knocked into the shelf and caused an array of junk to topple down. He slapped his hand over his mouth, his face flaring up. His eyes completely filled with exhausting disbelief.

"Can you teach me how to be as cool as you?" Nitori squeaks out with a nervous expression.

Makoto shakes his head crazily and runs out, dragging the huge pool cover with him. "No. No, I really can't! I'm sorry!"

Nitori stood frozen on the stool, his face red as a street light.

**:End of Wednesday:**


	4. Nagisa Hazuki and Rei Ryugazaki

**:Thursday:**

Makoto walked through his morning routine like a zombie. His siblings, their usual needy and teasing selves, tried to get a rise out of him to no avail. He lifted a lazy hand as a sorry excuse for a good morning wave to Haruka. He dragged his feet and stared at Haruka as they walked; his friend staring longingly at the ocean.

At school, he started to get frustrated, and-yes, _yes_, he could confirm this emotion was indeed real-a bit _angry_.

Despite this new development in his personality, the morning went by smoothly. He encountered pretty much everyone without any "mishaps". Although, he didn't necessarily know if that was a good thing or not.

His brain hadn't exactly been at 100% capacity this week.

The lunch bell chimed and Makoto handed Haruka his _bento_ (that he had no recollection of making) without a word. Haruka thanks him silently and watched his friend kind of float away to the hallway.

By the time Makoto reached the staircase he pauses. Suddenly, his eyes catch sighed of a shadow loom over him, just like in those horror movies he despised so much. He looked up and spoted Nagisa, smiling and bubbly, standing at the top of the stairs. Makoto gulped and lifted up a shaking hand to wave to his friend.

"Wanna eat together today, Mako-chan?" He asked with his usual excited tone. "I have a new manga that I want to show you! It's totally cool!" He laughs happily and bounces on the balls of his feet.

Makoto felt his heart twinge with a bit of guilt. He had been so on edge this week that he automatically assumed...well, anyway, he smiled back and walked up the stairs.

"Sure!"

Nagisa and he walked together down the hallway and slowly approached the door to the roof. Makoto smiled with a soft sigh as he listened to Nagisa babble on about the manga. He held his bento tighter and sighed once again.

Things were finally-

Nope.

It happened _again_.

Makoto pressed his back into the cement wall as Nagisa closed in. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, pressing even harder and wishing he had superpowers to just mold into the wall itself.

"Mako-chan reminds me of a warm summer day." Nagisa laughed as he brought his hands down on Makoto's shoulders, causing the taller boy to yelp.

"N-nagaisa, wait. Just hold on for a moment, alright?" He opened his eyes just in time to see Nagisa's pursed lips closing in on his face.

Makoto felt the blood rush to his cheeks and his breathing intensified. "Um, um, um," his voice cracked and squeaked, "l-look! Wow!" he announced, using the only tactic he's had in his inventory this week, "That cheery blossom tree bloomed early! Incredible!"

Nagisa, bless his innocent and dim soul, bounced up. His eyes shined as he turned, "Where where?!"

Makoto took this moment to make his escape. He bounced up, sending his _bento_ flying, spilling all his uneaten food. His shoes pounded into the pavement as he high-tailed it to the roof door and down the stairs. He heard Nagisa complain in the distance, but he did not stop for a second. His steps echoed in the stairwell, and he sprinted down the hallway. Dodging in and out of students and teachers, he received many strict yells and one flabbergasted, "M-makoto?" from Miss Miho.

* * *

Makoto had, much to his displeasure, skipped his next few classes and was relived when it was his free period. He sat in a corner of the library, tapping his pencil hurriedly on his textbook. Eventually, he got an annoyed throat clearing from the librarian. He smiled apologetically and turned to face the window.

"There has got to be some explanation for this." he mumbled to himself as he began to doodle on his notes.

"Well, that's obvious. You're doing the wrong formula," a voice sounded from above him.

Makoto looked up to see Rei standing there, books in hand. He had use all of his strength to hold back an exasperated groan. He had come to the library in hopes of avoiding any more of these "encounters." Apparently, fate didn't like him very much.

However, Makoto felt an odd sense of relief that it was simply Rei. He had been the only one acting normal this entire week. Good ol' Rei. Normal, straight forward, and rule abiding. He could use a bit of Rei at the moment.

"Oh, am I?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

Rei sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Here, let me show you. You missed class so you're going to be totally lost."

"Th-thanks," Makoto mumbled, embarrassed at the reminder. Rei sat down and went into full-out tutor mode. And that is how it played out.

Rei would explain the question, decribe which equation to use, and Makoto would do the problem. Makoto was actually extremely thankful for his help, even if he had been in class he would be lost. The teacher's method wasn't exactly the perfect match for Makoto's learning abilities.

"The Quadratic Formula uses the "_a_", "_b_", and "_c_" from "_ax_2 + _bx_ + _c_", where "_a_", "_b_", and "_c_" are just numbers; they are the "numerical coefficients" of the quadratic equation they've given you to solve. Don't press that, Nagisa, and when you have the numbers,"

"Wait, what?"

"What?" Rei looked up from his textbook, a bit annoyed.

"Did you, um, say something about Nagisa?"

"No," Rei drew out the word, a bit confused, "Are you okay?"

Makoto sighed and shook his head, "Not exactly."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Probably not," he folded his arms and let his chin drop onto them.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May," Rei spoke without letting his eyes leave the math textbook, it was as if the poem was written in there itself.

Makoto started, leaning up against his chair. His eyes went wide.

_Oh no_.

"R-rei?"

"And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimmed,  
And every fair from fair sometime declines..."

Rei's voice went quiet and his eyes soften from their usual stern appearance. "Makoto-senpai, m-may I confess something to you?

Makoto, for the first time ever in his life, stood up and slammed his hands on the table. Rei jumped back, his textbook tumbling out of his hands. He looked up at Makoto, adjusting his glasses, a look of shock on his face.

The taller boy looked down at him angrily. His eyes were narrowed, misty, and his lip trembled as he bit it.

"I have to go home," he announced and he quickly turned on his heel and stomped away. He ignored Rei's calls to him. Yes, he was aware that he left his textbook. Yes, he was _aware_ that he was making a scene.

He didn't care.

**:End of Thursday:**


	5. Seijuro Mikoshiba

**:Friday:**

Makoto was at his limit.

Neither his heart nor his sanity could take it any longer.

Without really know what else to do, Makoto turned to the one person he knew he could rely on. Someone who he wasn't exactly close to, but knew well enough that he'd hear him out.

His thumb pressed send on his mobile and he tossed it to the side. He fell back onto his bed, feeling like a sack of sand, and closed his eyes for a moment; hoping to nap some. Before he really had the chance to doze off, a small blip sounded. He popped open his eyes and slid his phone open.

_Sure. Meet ya there in 15. _the text read.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips.

* * *

It took him a bit longer than 15 minutes to reach McDonalds. He jogged up to the restaurant and saw Mikoshiba standing there. He waved and smiled apologetically, bowing slightly.

Mikoshiba waved off his apology, mentioning that he just got there himself.

They walked in together and stood in the line. Makoto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Sorry, for calling you out here out of the blue."

"It's all good!" Mikoshiba said, his eyes glued to the menu above. "I was in the area anyways."

"Y-yeah," _convenient_, Makoto's thoughts added skeptically.

Makoto ordered a burger, some fries, and a drink. Just as he was about to reach into his pocket for his wallet, Mikoshiba chimed in, "I'll get it!" He smiled over his shoulder at Makoto.

"Oh, no, that's really okay."

"Nah, I insist!"

"A-alright. Thank you very much," Makoto smiled nervously.

They got their food and went to sit in a booth. Mikoshiba slid his tray in first and plopped down, his enthusiastic nature no different from usual. Makoto kind of just slumped into the booth. His personality was definitely taking a hit this week.

As they began to eat, things were pretty quiet. It didn't feel awkward, necessarily, but Makoto didn't really know where to start.

Thankfully, Mikoshiba was, if not more, of a "parent" type and said in a lower, private voice, "So, what did you need to talk to me about? Is everything alright?"

Makoto tried to smile but failed. He simply shrugged and sighed. He picked up a fry and just sort of stared at it.

"Have you noticed any difference in," he searched for the right phrasing, "people's actions this week?"

"People's actions, huh? Meaning..." he munched on his own fries.

"W-well, you see...First Haruka jumps me, and then Gou confesses, and**_ Rin_** too, and then Nitori got bold, and Rei goes all Shakespeare on me and I-I just want to know if it's some sort of sick joke. Because, I REally," his voice cracked, but he was too hyped to care, "really am not enjoying it! I just want to know what to do and please let it be a joke. It's a joke right?!"

Mikoshiba chewed on the fry a bit slower. His eyes just sort of fixed on Makoto, wide and confused. The small hum of conversations filled their silence, along with the spontaneous beeping from the kitchen's computer for orders.

"Well?" Makoto said a bit too loudly. He caught this and blushed, embarrassed at his little outburst.

"Nanase jumped you?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Makoto whined and slumped even lower in the booth.

Mikoshiba tilted his head back and laughed boldly, his shoulders shaking up and down. He crossed his arms and leaned back in the booth.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself into a predicament, huh?"

Makoto whimpered and nodded, his eyes staring at the greasy, untouched food.

Another silence graced them. Makoto listened to the beeping, slowly it began to have a rhythm. The restaurant didn't seem busier, but he just assumed more orders were coming from the drive through. It did seem to get a bit louder.

"Come on, sit up, bud." Mikoshiba said in a calming voice. Makoto, being as vulnerable as he was, complied. "Listen, I'm sure whatever is going on with those guys, it'll clear soon." He leaned over and placed a gentle hand on Makoto's arm.

They sat there for a minute or two. That's when the predictable, much to Makoto's horror, happened.

Mikoshiba's thumb began to caress his skin. The brunette looked up. Terror-filled eyes met warm, content ones.

"I can't really blame their behavior," he began in a low voice, and leaned over the table, "You are incredibly cute, you know?"

As if it was in slow motion, Makoto watched Mikoshiba close his eyes, and lean his face in; his destination, Makoto.

He wanted off this ride. No more. He really, honestly, could not take any more of this.

If it was a joke, obviously this red-head was on board.

Makoto pulled his arm away, and in one smooth motion, grabbed Mikoshiba's burger. He shoved it into the other's mouth, causing him to let out a surprised cough.

"Sorry!' Makoto yelled as he grabbed his bag and dove out of the booth. He managed to knock over his food in the process, apologized quickly, and exploded out the doors.

* * *

He ran and ran. His mind was in a flurry so no real destination was in sight. He hadn't noticed before, but after a few blocks of running, the beeping from the restaurant was following him. He kept running, but looked back over his shoulder-nothing but road and buildings. But the beeping was there.

It was slow, reptetative, a bit melodic. He slowed down, his feet pounding into the cement as he stopped.

He could still hear the beeping. It was getting louder, as if it were right next to him.

His shoulders heaved as he fought to catch his breath.

The beeping came closer, clearer, he could hear it in his own mind.

He turned quickly on his heel, "Hello?" he called to thin air.

The beeping ignored him. Not stopping its rhythm.

Just as he thought he was positively, definitely, going insane...

**:End of Friday:**

His eyes opened.


	6. Day 6

Makoto found himself in a hospital bed. The beeping continued to annoy him from his left. He let out a soft moan, groggy and weak, and feeling like he had been asleep for weeks.

It was bright for his eyes. He squinted and turned his head to see a nurse replacing a small bag of clear liquid.

"Good morning, Mr. Tachibana." she said in a soft voice.

He blinked hard and groaned. His leg screamed in pain. He looked down to see a full leg cast on it.

"What," he began to say but his throat is very dry and he coughed instead.

"Broken in 4 places, I'm afraid. You have a cracked rib, as well as severe bruising."

Makoto lifted the hospital gown at the neck and peered down to see what she was talking about. He was purple, red, and yellow all over.

"We've been trying to keep you sedated since the pain is so great. It's finally been enough days to start weening you off. So, you will be able to leave today." She smiled as she continued with her routine checks and duties.

"Oh..." Makoto lets his head fall back on the pillow and stares at the white ceiling tiles.

There was a pause.

"Your friends have been very supportive. Not a single day this week have you been alone." She turned to him. Placing a soft, caring hand on his shoulder, she added, "Some of them tell me you've been talking in your sleep too." She giggled and left the room.

Makoto kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling, "Oh," was all he said, even though she had already gotten out of audible range.

And it turns out she spoke the truth. Makoto felt better with every passing hour, and was indeed well enough to leave the hospital by the end of the day.

His siblings were skipping and jumping around him as he walked out of the sliding hospital doors with crutches. He moved slower than he liked, but it was definitely progress. His parents walked close by, chatting together; obviously relieved now that their eldest could come home.

Makoto kept his eyes on the ground a he hobbled forward.

He looked up to see all his friends waiting for him at the end of the sidewalk near the entrance.

Nagisa was crying, and Rei was awkwardly trying to calm him down.

Rin, Nitori, and Mikoshiba were standing together talking; they turn and smile when they see Makoto. Mikoshiba lifted a fist and cheered.

Gou and Ms. Hino were holding a handmade sign saying "Welcome back Makoto! We've missed you!" They were misty eyed and smiling.

Haruka, who was standing in the center of the group, walked up to Makoto and smiled softly. "Glad you're doing better." He said quietly.

Makoto smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Looks like I'll have these for a while, at least." He laughed, gesturing to his crutches.

Some time passed. Everyone talked, and laughed, and joked, and everything was perfect. Perfect meaning normal. So, so, so boring and normal.

Makoto thanked everyone for caring for him and visiting him. And it was about time for everyone to head on home.

When everyone all went their separate ways, his parents went to call for a cab.

Haruka stayed behind with Makoto and they walked over and sat on a bench looking out towards the water.

Makoto couldn't help but sigh and smile. Sure, his leg hurt, but he was alive wasn't he?

A few slow, perfectly boring, minutes passed.

"When you're feeling better," Haruka began to mumble.

"Hm?" Makoto hummed with a smile. He turned his head to his quiet friend.

"Wanna come over to my house for a movie? I have some yakisoba made too if we'd wanna have that..."

Makoto yelped and ended up knocking over his crutches that leaned beside him on the bench.

"Oh no! No no no no no **no ****_NO_**!"

Haruka tilted an eyebrow at his friend's reaction. Makoto hid his face in his hands and leaned forward, muttering to himself. He rocked a bit and just sort of fell into an odd panic attack.

Haruka's expression went back to its default setting. Shrugging, he silently turned back towards the water and thought about swimming for the rest of the day.

**:End:**


End file.
